


Time to Face the Music

by snowstormdaydreams



Series: Brynjolf and Emilie [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alchemy, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dragons, Established Relationship, F/M, Greybeards - Freeform, Marriage, The Couple That Slays Together Stays Together, Thieves Guild, Thieves Guild (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Traveling, mention of the civil war, on the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstormdaydreams/pseuds/snowstormdaydreams
Summary: Emilie is ready to face her destiny as Dragonborn.
Relationships: Brynjolf/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Female Guildmaster (Elder Scrolls), Brynjolf/Guildmaster (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Brynjolf and Emilie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820479
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Time to Face the Music

“Emilie?”

“Hm?” Emilie looked up, brows furrowed, and tongue stuck out in concentration.

Brynjolf was once again astonished by how such an… adorable woman had become the most feared person in all of Skyrim. “What are you doing?”

“Collecting flowers. I need them for a potion,” she looked genuinely confused by the question.

“Love, there’s a dragon circling overhead,” he couldn’t keep the exasperation from his voice.

“I know, but it’s ages before it will actually come to the ground. No one is really around to get hurt.”

“Except us.”

“Except us,” she amended her statement, “but we have very strong armor, and tons of health potions, and healing spells. We’re fine, and I _really_ need the flowers. Besides, we’re mostly covered.”

“Why do I love this woman?” Brynjolf looked at the sky as if it could answer the question.

Before she could say anything, the dragon came crashing to the ground. Immediately drawing her weapon, Emilie charged towards it. It took a second for his body to catch up with his brain, and he ran after her.

When the dragon was dead, Emilie came to stand in front of him, the dragon’s soul swirling around her as she absorbed it. He still hadn’t gotten used to seeing such a thing, but he did have to admit she looked radiant among it. It had finally disappeared and she stood on tiptoes to give him a kiss.

“You love me because I’m cute.”

He began to grumble under his breath, even as he leaned down to kiss her again. “No injuries?”

“No, you?”

“All good.” He raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you get your flowers?” 

“I think so, if I need more, I’ll stop at Eligrim’s. I need to check in with Delvin and Vex anyways. They were a little shocked when you decided to come travel with me for a while.”

He smoothed out the wrinkle between her brows. “Delvin and Vex will not let the Guild fall apart. Besides, I think I’m entitled to spend some time with my wife.” He wasn’t sure the thrill of calling her his wife would ever go away.

She was quiet for a long time. “You shouldn’t have married me.”

Her voice was soft, and she wouldn’t meet his eye. Tipping her chin up, he leaned down to kiss her gently. “I disagree, if anything, I should have married you sooner. Maybe as soon as you came over looking all guilty for failing that first job,” he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “I know you botched it on purpose, love.”

Emilie’s eyes widened as he straightened. “I… what? Absolutely not, why…?” She deflated almost immediately. “Brand-Shei is nice, he didn’t deserve to be sent to jail.”

“Such a soft heart for such a good thief,” he smirked. “I’m even more amazed the Dark Brotherhood ever recruited you.”

She scowled, pushing him halfheartedly as she stepped away. “I am not softhearted! I’ll have you know, I am a very fearsome assassin, an incredible thief, and technically a werewolf.”

“I’m well aware… But you still have a soft heart.”

Emilie rolled her eyes as she turned around to fetch their bags. The sky had grown cloudy, and for a moment his eyes were drawn up. When he looked back towards her, he took a moment to admire the fit of her Dark Brotherhood armor, and the way she moved so smoothly and effortlessly. It was no wonder she could take to the shadows and disappear.

“You’re staring at me,” she didn’t even look over her shoulder as she spoke.

“I can’t help it that I have such a beautiful wife,” the word rolled off his tongue, and he was gratified when he saw the corner of her lip tip up this time.

“And you say _I’m_ softhearted.”

“ _I_ am softhearted for exactly one person in all of Tamriel… And that, of course, is Delvin.”

She snorted as she started walking, and it didn’t take him long to catch up. Her hood was pulled up, hiding her face, and the silence between them was comfortable. When they reached the road, she laced their fingers together. They would reach Riften by nightfall, which he was grateful for. 

It had been a few weeks since they’d been back, and he was looking forward to seeing Blaise and Sofie. He would be the first to say he was not the parental type, but they were spirited children, and Emilie loved them. They loved her fiercely despite her almost constant absence. When she was home, she played games with them, gave them gifts she’d collected on her travels, and tucked them into bed.

She had been considering moving them to her house in Solitude, but her trips to the capital weren’t as frequent as her trips to Riften. When Brynjolf was in the city, he could help keep an eye on the children, and she was able to get there to see them several times a month. If she had a lot of work on the other side of the Skyrim her kids often stayed at one of her other estates.

“So where are we headed after our visit home?”

“I think… I think it’s time to go to High Hrothgar and face the music, don’t you?” She peeked over at him.

He pressed his lips into a thin line, staying quiet as he looked straight ahead. “You don’t owe them anything, lass.”

“Don’t I? Bryn…” She sighed heavily, squeezing his hand. “If I can do anything to help stop the dragons, don’t I have to?”

“No, no!” Brynjolf came to an abrupt stop, turning to face her, inadvertently stepping away. “You’ve helped Riften, and Solitude, Markarth, and Whiterun. You’ve returned the Thieves Guild to its full power, brought honor to the Companions, fought in a civil war, and done things for nearly everyone who’s ever asked. The children at the orphanage are being taken care of because of you. You, my love, have done more than your share of helping.”

Wrapping her hands around his wrists, she tugged him closer. She had to tilt her head back to see him. “Maybe, but there’s more people who need help. You don’t have to come with me, the Guild could use you back in Riften.”

He softened immediately, cupping her face and swiping his thumb over the scar on her cheek that she’d gotten in her final battle with Mercer Frey. He could still feel the red hot rage anytime he thought of the former Guildmaster’s attempts to kill her.

“No, I’m going with you,” he pressed his lips to her forehead. “If you think it’s what we need to do, we’ll do it.”

Her eyes shined with unshed tears. “Regret marrying me yet?”

Brynjolf rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss her. When he finally straightened, he smirked down at her. “Never.”


End file.
